


Black as Cole

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Episode 4x08, F/M, Fix-It, Phoebe protects Belthazor, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: 4x08 AU. What if Phoebe had intervened and stopped Emma before she could vanquish Belthazor?
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 3
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Black as Cole

”No. I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that.”

Phoebe had moved and put herself between Belthazor and Emma, who was holding a vanquishing potion in her hands.

”You’re defending him?! He killed my fiancé!”

”And I’m sorry about that. I really am. But he is not the same person anymore.”

”Didn’t you hear what I just said? He killed the love of my life.”

”I heard you. But he’s changed.”

”And that makes it ok?! ”

”I didn’t say that.”

”I don’t believe you. You’re a hypocrite, you know that? And you’re supposed to be one of the charmed ones. What a joke.”

”I’m sorry you feel that way. But I’m going to have to ask you to leave now, ok? ”

Emma glared at her.

”Fine. But this isn’t going to go away. I won’t let him get away with this.   
I will do whatever it takes to avenge my fiancé, no matter who stands in my way. So I would choose carefully if I were you.”

”Is that a threat?”

”Just remember what I said.” Emma turned around and left the room. 

Phoebe did not relax until she heard the door close. That had been close, too close for comfort.   
Phoebe was just glad that she had managed to get there in time before Emma had been able to throw the potion.   
But they still had a problem to deal with. Emma was not going to give up that easily.   
Phoebe turned towards Belthazor and met his eyes which were blank at the moment. She wished she knew what he was thinking. 

A little while later Belthazor morphed back into Cole. She recognized the defeated look in his eyes.

”Maybe she’s right.”

”No, Cole. She isn’t.”

”But…”

”But nothing. That happened a long time ago. People can change. You have changed. ”

”Still…”

”No, Cole. I believe in you. I know you wouldn’t make the same choice today as you did back then.”

”That’s true. But in the past, as Belthazor, I did so many horrible things.”

”Maybe. But like you just said, that’s in the past. Besides we have a truce with Belthazor now.   
I feel bad for Emma, I really do but you are not the same person anymore and we are not vanquishing Belthazor because she wants us to, ok?”

”Ok.”

Phoebe sat down next to Cole and rested her head against his shoulder.

”We are going to have to come up with a plan though.   
The best would be if we could show her somehow that you are not the same person now as you were back then.   
Problem is our words aren’t enough to convince her. We will have to do something else.   
I don’t want any harm to come to her though. I know that deep down she is not a bad person, she’s just hurt and angry and looking for revenge.   
If we succeed, not only will we save Belthazor from being destroyed but we could also help Emma move on from her past and help her let go of all that pain. ”

”It doesn’t sound so bad when you put it that way.”

”It isn’t. This is what the charmed ones are supposed to do. Help other people.”

”Alright. So how do we convince her?”

”I don’t know yet. I’m going to talk to Piper and Paige first to see if they have any ideas.   
I have a feeling it’s more about showing her rather than telling her though. They do say actions speak louder than words, after all.   
I’ll go and speak to them now. I’ll see you in a little bit, ok?”   
Phoebe said and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room. 

Cole became restless when Phoebe left.   
He didn’t know how they were going to get out of this situation and if he were to be honest with himself, deep down he didn’t want to vanquish Belthazor.   
And part of him was relieved that Phoebe agreed with him.   
Belthazor had been a part of him for so long he wasn’t sure how he would feel if he ever lost his demon half.   
If Phoebe had sided with Emma and believed that his demon half was evil he would have agreed to do it for her sake, even if he himself didn’t really want to do it.   
But he was relieved that he didn’t have to make that choice.   
Like Phoebe had said, they now had a truce with Belthazor and he had been useful so far.   
The fact that he too cared about Phoebe to a certain extent had resulted in less conflict between them.   
He didn’t have any nightmares anymore and felt more at ease these days.   
Until now, when his past came back to haunt him. 

Cole was interrupted from his brooding by Phoebe who came back in to the room.

☆☆☆

A few hours later they showed up in the location where Emma should be.   
As soon as they appeared Phoebe and Belthazor had stayed back and waited, not sure how Emma would react if she saw them,   
while Piper and Paige had walked around looking for Emma. Just when they found her another demon showed up.   
Piper tried to freeze it but it was too fast for her, she was hit and thrown towards the wall of the nearest building.   
Paige suffered a similar fate. Then Phoebe and Belthazor joined the fight. 

”I’ll fight the demon. You get her out of here”, Phoebe said and nodded at Emma.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes.”

”Alright. Be careful.”

”You too.”

Phoebe tried her best to hold the demon of. Unfortunately she didn’t last very long without The Power of Three.   
She was knocked out, which left Belthazor alone with Emma and the other demon.

”I have no quarrel with you, Belthazor. Leave this one to her fate and no harm will come to you.” 

If there was one thing demons were known for it was the fact that they always looked out for themselves.   
Belthazor could tell Emma was scared even if she tried not to show it.

”I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

”Really? Are you sure?”

”Positive.”

”Have it your way then.”

The demon threw a fireball at Belthazor which missed because Belthazor threw himself out of the way.   
During their fight the other demon became distracted.   
Emma saw her chance to get away and was about to run when she heard a yell behind her which made her turn around.   
She could see a fireball coming towards her. She knew she should move but in that moment she froze out of fear.   
Then Belthazor rushed forward and pushed her out of the way and then he threw a fireball at the other demon.   
Belthazor and Emma watched as the demon was destroyed. 

Afterwards, Emma stared at him in shock and disbelief.

”You saved me.”

Belthazor wasn’t sure how to respond, luckily he didn’t have to because that’s when Phoebe, Piper and Paige woke up.   
Phoebe hurried towards them after making sure her sisters were alright.

”Are you guys ok?”

”Yes. Thanks to him.” Emma said and looked at Belthazor: 

”I didn’t believe you before. But I do now.”


End file.
